ANAMNESIS: Agnitiō
by Agneta Steam
Summary: 'I don't want to leave a mark on your life. I want to be your way. I want you to lose yourself, to go away, to rebel, to fight against the current. I don't want you to choose me... but that you always come back to me to find yourself.' -Elvira Sastre- Serie ANÁMNESIS


**Agnitiō**

_Summary: I don't want to leave a mark on your life. I want to be your way. I want you to lose yourself, to go away, to rebel, to fight against the current. I don't want you to choose me... but that you always come back to me to find yourself._

* * *

**.Prologue.**

Pandora closed his briefcase full of the monthly reports he was going to present to his associates that afternoon. He was satisfied with the meeting. Catherine was an efficient worker, but she was far from doing her job perfectly. There were always some administrative details that she overlooked and that could leave him like an idiot in the Assemblies. In recent years, that situation had completely changed. His nephew, owner of one of the apartments in that building, had joined the Committee of Co-Owners and was keeping an eye on every detail, including financial details, without being an employee. Pandora believed that the main reason was that Catherine was his friend, and the fact of having someone reminding her of every detail that she overlooked took away some of the pressure that Pandora himself inspired her.

Pandora was favored in that situation as well. He could ask his nephew to help him review the balance sheets before each Assembly of Members and he was always willing.

Pandora had not dared to offer him the job officially; not because he preferred to take advantage of the fact that he did it for free, but because his nephew was simply not interested.

Pandora remembered then one last detail, last but not least, that he should mention. He was behind the stairs on the ground floor, ordering and filing meticulously the folders with documentation they had been reviewing that morning.

Pandora waited patiently for him to finish his task because he knew that his nephew was adept at the work done in optimal conditions and on time, even if it was not really his job. It was a kind of principle that seemed to apply in all aspects of his life; at least in those of which his uncle had knowledge.

A few minutes later his nephew locked the filing cabinets and approached Catherine's desk. He realized right away that Pandora wanted to tell him something.

"I forgot to let you know that at two o'clock a young man is coming to see the studio on the fourth floor."

"To rent?" the other asked, almost out of inertia since the possibility that someone was interested in acquiring it definitely had always been null to him. At the same time, he was taking note of the documents and observations that Catherine would have to make if it were rented, since she did not usually update the archive of that apartment, and he understood her completely.

"No! He'll buy it" Pandora clarified with the same enthusiasm of a parish priest pointing out a miracle. An excessive mood, rarely seen in a businessman.

"Really?" his incredulous nephew asked himself, although he was too aware that such a question could leave his uncle in a bad mood for the meeting, since he would surely remember all the attempts to sell or rent that studio in which he had failed. That's why he managed not to say it out loud.

"I met with him a few days ago and I think he was very excited. I have a great feeling."

His nephew watched him with interest. Pandora owned several apartments that he rented by choice, because rent was always a profitable business in the long term, especially the units of one and two bedrooms. He also owned others that were a burden because, not only had it become impossible to place them in the market, but the fact of keeping them in acceptable conditions while empty implied a cost that was not in his plans. The apartments that were relegated were always those prone to present problems of humidity given their poor ventilation and their proximity to the roof of the building.

Two apartments on the top floor had been left unoccupied in this building; that studio and one single bedroom apartment. The latter Pandora had managed to rent it several times, although in all of them for short periods. The other was condemned to remain uninhabited, although now there was a faint light of hope.

"Let's hope it comes true," he said as enthusiastically as he could, although he was used to seeing his uncle show this cubicle again and again without success, and he didn't hold out high hopes that it would be sell.

"Believe me, this time the interest is serious," Pandora clarified, partly because he knew his nephew and had some suspicion of what he was thinking. Pandora didn't want to think about it. "He is a young boy and is urgently looking for a place to move, not far from Todai. I would tell you that the sale is already closed, the visit is something routinary. Besides, "he added with laughter," this time you're going to show it so you'll surely bring us luck."

" You are not coming?"

His nephew understood why Pandora was laughing, he wanted to take off the pressure of a new failure by delegating responsibility. He knew he could refuse, that it wasn't his duty, but he also knew that his uncle wouldn't be absent from a stage of one of his businesses unless there was an extreme reason. It was evident that it anguished him.

"No. I tried to coordinate to see him this morning, taking advantage of the fact that I was going to be here, but I couldn't contact him. Maybe at that time he's studying. I will meet this afternoon with the partners of Delixur S.A. We have to define the project and architect for the Minato land building, so I'll be busy all afternoon."

"It's okay, no problem."

Showing apartments was not something he would have done on other occasions. Surely he would have to hide the problems of leakage and ventilation of the studio, the low lighting ... How difficult could it be?

"Is there something I should tell him ... or something I shouldn't?

Pandora reflected on this. Then he replied:

"I have already told you everything you need, you won't have any difficulty. As I told you, it's a closed sale. With the direct financing we offer ... he won't find another. I'm getting late."

It was then when his nephew realized that after Pandora's conviction there was a budgetary issue of the possible buyer.

Pandora took his briefcase with all intention to retire, but stopped with his gaze fixed on his nephew, remembering a detail, and he noticed.

"What happens?" his nephew did not hesitate to associate that reaction with the topic of recent conversation, perhaps something that his uncle had forgotten to comment on. Unfortunately for him, he had the intuition that this business wasn't going to turn out as Pandora expected.

"Nothing, I was remembering when I met him, with Seto ..." At the thoughtful pause, his nephew nodded, hoping he would continue. "He reminded me a lot of you."

His nephew suppressed the urge to bite his lower lip and smiled fleetingly, without adding anything else. While he had a little curiosity about what his uncle could find in common between this stranger and him, and even more about what perception his uncle had about him, he had no intention of Pandora spreading in explanations.

Although the mere fact that he mentioned it could be considered a great event. Pandora didn't often perform personal appreciations aloud . Usually, he had no interest in analyzing buyers beyond gestures that helped him with the sale. He saw every event in his life with the eyes of a negotiator and sometimes that determined that he had an unfortunate vision of people in his daily life. If he had any.

But that impression he had had on meeting Seto was so strong that he could not help commenting on it. Also, Pandora had a feeling that Seto was going to end up living there. It was a feeling he had never experienced.

"You'll like him" he added finally, noting that the other was not commenting.

"Sure" his nephew murmured as he watched him go through the entrance to his company.

* * *

I'm looking for a betareader for my translations. I'm not very good at this.


End file.
